on choisit parfois sa famille
by Sithmaith
Summary: Un petit louveteau aux cheveux presque blanc et aux yeux d'un vert d'eau. Un prénom choisi avec soin. Ragnor. Des petites tranches de vies autours de la jolie famille Lightwood-Bane et autours de l'évolutions de leurs enfants.
1. Prologue

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, je sais c'est mal, je n'ai pas finis celles déjà commencée, mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas parait-il.

Je pense pour le moment que ce sera une histoire courte 5 -6 chapitres. Oui j'y crois. Comment ça c'était déjà censé être un Os? chhhhut ^^ J'ai grande confiance.

Cette histoire donc se déroule dans un futur alternatif. Ragnor Fell est mort, Max Lightwood aussi et Raphael Santiago également. Magnus et Alec on adopté Rafaël et Max, comme dans les livres. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne les ai pas lu, mea culpa.

Donc Raf est né en 2007 et Max et Ragnor en 2009

Au début de la fic, ils ont donc 5 et 3 ans. Ce prologue se déroule donc en 2012. C'est une fic évolutive dans le temps, à la fin ils auront une vingtaine d'années.

Ce sont des tranches de vies autours de la famille Lightwood-Bane et également de la relation Raf-Ragnor, je préfère prévenir dès le début, oui il y aura ce slash, surtout présent à la fin du coup, que voulez vous on ne se refait pas.

Merci à Mon Magnus adoré (TwoLoversSasuNaru) de toujours répondre à mes nombreuses interrogations. Cœur sur toi.

Voilà pour le petit blabla de circonstance.

Bonne lecture

* * *

La chasse. Un bonheur simple. Le vent sur son pelage brun, les odeurs de toutes parts propagées par la légère brise, la sensation de la terre meuble sous ses pattes. La liberté tout simplement. Luke aimait ça. Loin des terrestres pour ne risquer de blesser personne, bien sur. Il aimait se sentir en sécurité, capable de tout faire loin de ceux qu'il voulait protéger. Il aimait ces moments seul, loin de la meute, loin des responsabilités, loin du poste, loin des malfrats. Une petite bouffée d'air frais entre lui et lui, qu'il chérissait simplement.

La sensation de la vie qui s'échappe contre lui, comme si ce qu'il volait s'insinuait en lui. Le sang chaud qui coule dans sa gueule. La faim et la soif qui s'éloigne.

Une odeur qui n'a rien à faire ici. Dans ses pensées lupines, désordonnées, il le sait. Un mélange. Une chose étrange. Il lui faut aller voir. Il suit l'odeur, la piste, jusqu'à un renfoncement dans le flanc rocheux. Il s'approche, prudent. Il faut toujours faire preuve de précaution ici, rien ne semble être ce qu'il est réellement. Une foret dans les hauteurs ou la neige est reine loin des terrestres, loin de tout.

Dans l'obscurité, dans le fond de la tanière, deux fourrures, une blanche, l'autre grise. Des louveteaux, l'immaculé plus jeune que son compagnon. L'odeur ne quitte pas le plus jeune. Une odeur d'humain. Luke ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit, ne veut pas vraiment comprendre. Que ferait un enfant lycan aussi jeune, aussi loin, avec pour seul nounou un authentique louveteau ?

Simplement impossible. Ils l'auraient sut. La meute de l'enfant l'aurait cherché. Ses parents l'auraient cherché.

Son instinct lui hurle de vérifier. Il doit être certain avant d'agir.

Les deux petits compères se réveillent en sentant sa présence, ils grognent tout crocs dehors, hérissent leurs poils pour paraître plus imposant, ce ne sont guère plus que deux petites boules de poils. La louve qui s'occupe d'eux ne devrait pas tarder. Il y a forcément une louve. Pourtant, il n'y a que leur deux odeurs dans leur tanière.

Luke doit savoir.

Il grogne plus fort, plus menaçant. Tête vers le sol, il ne veut pas attaquer, il veut simplement avoir l'air d'être sur le point de le faire. C'est lui le dominant, lui l'alpha. Les deux petits rechignent, piaillent pas habitué à être soumis, à faire partie d'une meute. Patient, Luke grogne de plus en plus fort, esquisse même le mouvement de mordre le plus vieux. Ils ne lui feront pas confiance il le sent, le sait, pour le moment la douceur ne les amènera à rien.

Il doit savoir. Pour agir en conséquence. Pour ça les louveteaux doivent obéir.

À son attaque feinte, le plus jeune réagit, essaie de mordre. Il a dut cran le louveteau, il ne peut le lui enlever. Mais ce n'est que cela, un bébé. Le loup le réprimande, en le bousculant comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel louveteau un peu téméraire de sa meute. Sauf, que dans sa meute, les enfants aussi jeune ne se transforme pas. Une transformation trop jeune peut tuer, l'enfant peut choisir de rester loup, trop de données instables, trop de risques.

Il se trompe. Ce ne sont que des loups. Ça ne doit être que des loups. Quels parents lycans feraient endurer ça à un enfant si jeune ?

Avec lenteur, les louveteaux se soumettent non sans faire preuve d'une mauvaise volonté manifeste. Progressivement les oreilles se baissent, les truffes touchent le sol, les poils se lissent. Le regard vert trop humain le fixe.

 _ **\- « Transforme toi »**_

C'est un ordre. L'enfant résiste. Luke ne sait pas vraiment s'il le fait exprès ou s'il ne sait pas ce qu'on lui demande. Peut être un peu des deux. Il a peur, alors il lutte qu'importe contre quoi.

 _ **\- « Transforme toi »**_

L'alpha l'aide, l'oblige à répondre à l'injonction. Se transforme avec lui, l'accompagne, retarde sa propre transformation pour aller au rythme du louveteau. Au bout de quelques minutes un petit bambin de trois ans environ nu et frigorifié a pris la place du petit loup. Le loup gris grogne, protège. La tête au cheveux blond presque blanc, se redresse, il montre ses canines trop longues, ses yeux couleurs feuillage. Ils ont peur.

Luke s'assoit face à eux. Il n'esquisse aucun geste, ne dit aucun mot. Il ne leur veut aucun mal. Ils le savent. Maintenant qu'il est certain de ce qu'il a devant lui, il va devoir les apprivoiser.

La nuit tombe. Luke doit partir, il le sait. Ces deux là doivent avoir pour habitude de chasser la nuit. Il ne risqueront pas de passer près de lui pour sortir, il en a conscience. Plutôt ne pas manger que de baisser la garde. Il va devoir revenir et espérer que les louveteaux soient plus enclin à se laisser approcher, la prochaine fois.

L'humain en lui, ne veut pas abandonner un enfant aussi jeune, mais il n'a guère d'autre choix. Le contraindre par la force à quitter la foret est la pire des idées qu'il puisse avoir. Encore plus mauvaise que de le laisser dans ce qu'il considère comme foyer. Toutefois, ce soir Luke ne rentrerait pas. Il ne quitterait pas la foret, pas l'enfant.

* * *

Deux semaines, deux très longues semaines ou Luke n'était pas rentré chez lui. Les louveteaux ne lui montraient plus vraiment les crocs. Ils acceptaient sa présence, mais été loin de la rechercher. Il allait à leur rythme n'ayant pas de réel autre possibilité, mais ça lui pesait. Il n'avait eut qu'un rapide contact avec Maryse pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait ici une affaire de meute à régler et qu'il ne savait combien de temps cela prendrait, mais qu'il rentrerait sein et sauf, auprès d'elle. Il y avait certaine blessure difficile à guérir. Il ne faisait aucune confiance à l'enclave. Elle l'avait trahis une fois. Il se montrait prudent. Il n'aurait pas supporté de mettre en danger ses deux petits protégés. Il n'avait donc rien dit de ce qu'il avait découvert ici. Un petit lycan élevé par un louveteau. Perrault aurait adoré.

Luke les retrouvait tous les jours passait des heures assis devant eux à simplement attendre, puis repartait au couché du soleil. Il avait pris une décision. Séparer les deux n'était pas une possibilité. S'il voulait ramener l'enfant chez les humains, il devrait en être de même pour le louveteau. Arracher ainsi un animal à sa liberté lui posait un cas de conscience. Mais la sienne serait plus légère s'il le laissait ici, s'il lui arrachait son compagnon? Probablement pas, de deux maux, il voulait simplement choisir le moindre et espérer qu'il prenait la juste décision.

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Luke a bon espoir, peut être que l'instinct de meute sera plus fort que la crainte. S'ils l'acceptent pour hurler à la lune avec eux, il aura réussit un grand pas. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas sciemment allé les voir, il essaiera de se joindre à eux plus tard. Le respect de la liberté est important dans une meute, particulièrement dans ce genre de situation.

Luke en avait profité pour contacter Maryse une nouvelle fois, elle c'était enquit de lui sans lui poser la moindre question. Elle lui faisait confiance et cela touchait le policier. Ils n'en étaient qu'au premiers mois de leur relation, mais il était déjà profondément attaché à elle. Lui aussi avait foi en elle, mais pas en l'enclave. Il expliquerait tout. Quand il aurait trouvé une solution satisfaisante pour tous. Pas avant.

Le soleil se couchait. Il devait aller retrouver les louveteaux.

Les deux semblent presque l'attendre sous les rayons qui disparaissent, sur la colline où ils ont pris l'habitude de chasser. Luke les rejoints avec joie. La fraîcheur des louveteaux lui fait du bien. Ils les sent progressivement se rapprocher de lui. Lentement, très lentement.

Néanmoins, la pleine lune se passe mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Ils chassent ensemble, jouent même.

Au petit matin ils s'endorment les un près des autres et recommence à nouveau durant trois jours.

La dernière nuit de pleine lune, Luke encourage l'enfant à se transformer sans lui en donner l'ordre cette fois. Il se rabroue, râle, mais s'exécute finalement pour s'endormir dans les bras d'un Luke humain, le louveteau gris pelotonné sur ses jambes.

Il y est parvenu. Demain il les ramèneraient tous deux à la civilisation.

L'enfant était endormit sur le canapé de Luke, le louveteau lové contre lui. Il savait ne pas pouvoir le garder, mais que faire ? Un vrai loup dans son appartement était ingérable avec le loup en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de confier le petit garçon au service sociaux. Que feraient il du loup ? Ils ne devaient pas les séparer, ça il en était certain. Le louveteau était la seule chose que le petit lycan avait emporté de sa vie dans les bois, c'était son pilier. Et il n'y avait pas de famille d'accueil pour créature obscure.

Il devait trouver une solution et vite.

Naturellement, il avait de prime abord pensé à Alec et Magnus. Ils étaient l'image même de l'amour et de la stabilité, tout ce dont avait besoin le petit endormi. Mais ils étaient parents de deux jeunes enfants déjà. Il ne fallait pas les mettre en danger et il ne savait pas comment l'enfant à demi sauvage pouvait réagir. Même s'ils avaient une certaine expérience du mutisme avec Rafaël, Luke devait trouver une autre solution.

Catarina peut être ? Elle était d'un naturel calme, doux et attentif. Elle savait également être patiente et apaisante. Mais est ce qu'elle accepterait ? il fallait tenter. Et c'est ce que fit Luke, il appela son amie rapidement pour lui expliquer la situation. La warlock arriva dans l'instant.

\- « C'est avec eux que tu étais ? » questionna l'infirmière

\- « Oui, ma chasse en solitaire m'a réservé une jolie surprise. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je peux pas les garder ici, le loup et c'est encore un bébé. Je saurais pas m'occuper d'eux. Je me suis dis que peut être le temps qu'on retrouves ses parents, tu pourrais les garder avec toi ? »

Catarina le fixa de ses yeux bleues. Elle semblait pensive. Son regard dévia sur l'enfant et le loup.

\- « Tu penses vraiment que ses parents sont encore en vie ? Il est sale et dénutris. Tu sais depuis combien de temps il est avec le louveteau ? Il parle? Tu as réussis à savoir son nom, quelque chose ? Tu as mis plus de deux semaines à l'amener ici, tu crois qu'il va bien réagir si je l'emmène chez moi ? »

Elle réveillait ses craintes.

« Non il ne parles pas. J'ignore s'il a appris. Il paraissait surpris quand il m'a entendu parler la première fois, mais c'est peut être juste parce que son louveteau ne le fait pas. Il me fait confiance maintenant, je pense que ça ira. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas »

Catarina fixait l'enfant.

« Moi non plus »

Sa dernière phrase ne fut qu'un chuchotement.

* * *

Quelques mois c'étaient désormais écoulés. Catarina regardait de sa cuisine ouverte, les mèches presque blanches bondir suivies de près par des touffes de fourrures grises. L'enfant étaient nu. Comme d'habitude. Elle avait toute les difficultés du monde à lui faire garder un vêtement sur lui. Aussi quand ils étaient seuls et chez elle, elle lui accordait d'être comme il en avait envie. Il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Il comprenait toutefois parfaitement ce qu'elle lui disait, même si parfois il feignait le contraire. Son espièglerie était l'une des nombreuses raisons qui lui avait valu son prénom. En plus de sa tignasse immaculée et de ses yeux d'un vert clair.

Dans les premiers temps elle s'était rassuré en se disant que ce n'était que provisoire que ce prénom ne voulait rien dire. Celui là ou un autre. Ça ne la ferait pas s'attacher à la petite bouille pâle. Elle l'avait donc appelé Ragnor. Son ami lui manquait et cet enfant lui ressemblait. La vérité, c'était qu'elle c'était déjà attachée à lui. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour.

Bien sur tout n'était pas facile. À son arrivé il était plus loup qu'humain. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, c'était toujours le cas. Mais il grognait moins, acceptait plus facilement d'être approché et savait sourire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il progressait avec lenteur, il avait besoin de patience, mais elle commençait à le comprendre.

Il avait une peur panique de la douche à cause du jais d'eau, mais aimait les bains. Il acceptait désormais de manger de la viande saisie, ce qui était déjà une petite victoire, il détestait ce qui n'était pas crus. Par contre l'utilisation de couvert était encore compliqués. Il avait plus vite appris à utiliser les toilettes à bon escient, pour le plus grand bonheur de Cat. Il refusait de dormir dans un lit. Ne la laissait pas le toucher, il avait horreur de ça.

Elle le savait plus serein quand le loup était près de lui. Elle avait accepté qu'ils dorment ensemble, quand elle c'était aperçut que sans lui, Ragnor ne dormait pas. Il restait un enfant peureux et craintif, mais pouvait se montrer joueur et attachant.

Quelques semaines après son arrivé, Luke était venu raconter l'histoire du petit Lycan à la warlock. Il avait trouvé la trace de deux morts lupines, deux ans plus tôt. Un couple qui sous formes de loup avait été tué par des terrestre qui chassaient. C'était le genre d'accident qui arrivait parfois. Ils avaient dût être distrait par l'envie de protéger leur fils et c'était montré imprudent. Luke avait trouvé là trace du petit Caemgen Ra's al Ghul, porté disparut à l'âge d'un an ans. Le petit Ragnor correspondait à la description, teint pâle, cheveux blond polaire, yeux vert clair avec dans l'œil gauche une tache dorée.

L'enfant était orphelin, ils avaient cherché pendant des semaines, de la famille, une meute, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Les parents de Ragnor étaient des loups solitaires, à voir le caractère de Ragnor, Luke misait sur un alpha qui n'avait pas trouvé de meute . Ils voulaient vraisemblablement apprendre à chasser à leur fils, il avait entendu dire que c'était de coutumes dans les meutes des pays nordiques. En effet, selon les avis de recherchent ils venaient de Sibérie. L'enfant était bien loin de ses racines.

Petit à petit et bien malgré elle. Catarina s'était attachée à la petite bouille blonde, elle était horrifié par l'histoire du petit garçon, mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que de la foret. Une aubaine en soit. Elle voulait parvenir à lui donner des souvenirs heureux. Avec le temps et beaucoup d'affection.

\- « Ragnor, Loupiot, allez vous préparer nos invités ne devrez pas tarder » _(1)_

L'enfant grogna, mais s'exécuta. Catarina savait qu'il n'aimait pas le nom qu'elle avait trouvé au loup. Si elle continuait à l'utiliser c'était pour le pousser à la détromper. Il lui avait lui même choisi un prénom? Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise. Elle avait appris à utiliser la ruse avec le petit garçon, pour le faire progresser. Lui ne semblait pas trouver l'intérêt de communiquer avec les humains. Il arrivait parfaitement à se faire comprendre de son loup, le reste importait peu.

Pour le propre nom de Ragnor elle c'était interrogée devait elle utiliser le prénom que lui avait donné ses parents ? Elle avait finalement décidé que non. Le petit garçon daignait enfin réagir quand elle l'appelait, mieux valait ne pas le perturber davantage en changeant son prénom. Et Ragnor lui allait à merveille.

* * *

Magnus regarde le petit loup recueilli par Cat. Il ne peut pas nier qu'elle a très bien choisi son prénom. Il ressemble à Ragnor Fell sans lui être identique. Les mêmes cheveux clairs, le même sourire canaille.

Il joue avec ses enfants en attendant le plat de résistance. Cat avait craint qu'il ne se comporte mal, ce qui avait motivé son choix d'attendre pour la rencontre, mais tout se passe à merveille. Les deux frères et le petit Ragnor jouent à cache cache, même le louveteau est de la partie. Lui aussi se comporte parfaitement. Magnus n'est pas particulièrement tranquille de laisser ses enfants avec un animal, qui était jusqu'à peu sauvage, mais ils étaient proche d'eux et pouvait agir au besoin, donc tout irait bien.

\- « Il lui ressemble »

Magnus ne put s'en empêcher. Il lui disait l'exact même phrase qu'elle avait prononcé pour Raf. Donner le prénom de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils, à l'un de ses enfants, c'était un hommage. Elle avait fait de même pour leur ami de toujours disparu. Ragnor. Magnus trouvait important de signifier à Cat qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas forcément facile d'être face à un enfant traumatisé. Ils l'avaient vécu avec Raf. Il fallait énormément de patience et de douceur. Il savait que Cat était parfaite pour ça. Elle saurait apprivoiser l'enfant et le loup.

Catarina lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

\- « ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tant mieux »

Puis se retournant vers les trois enfants.

\- « vous venez manger ? »

Tous le monde accourt rapidement sous le regard perplexe de la warlock. Visiblement, elle n'a pas l'habitude que Ragnor obéisse aussi facilement, Magnus adresse un clin d'œil à son amie. Tout ira bien.

Catarina arrive avec le plat qui, à voir la petite tête dégoûtée du louveteau, n'est pas à son goût. Un pavé de saumon. Quand Cat sert le petit lycan, son soupire à fendre le cœur le plus dure, fait rire Magnus. Il n'est pas dépourvu d'un certain côté dramatique cet enfant.

Un regard complice échangé avec Max et le poisson laisse place à de la viande crue. Le petit sorcier d'un faible geste de la main à fait apparaître un met plus au goût de son nouvel ami, qui piaille de joie accompagné par le louveteau. Cette scène fait froncer les sourcils à Alexander et lever les yeux au ciel à Catarana, mais nul ne dis rien. Ils sont heureux. Même sans échangent verbales ils se comprennent, Ragnor à l'instar de Raf parlera quand il sera près, pas avant. Tout est affaire de patience.

Devant la joie du petit garçon, Raf ébouriffe les cheveux immaculés, comme il le fait parfois avec Max. Les trois adultes se tendent dans l'instant. Cat a des difficultés à s'approcher de lui et ça fait des mois qu'elle essai. Le petit loup ne connaît le jeune garçon que depuis quelques heures et il a horreur d'être touché. Pourtant, aucun incident ne survient bien au contraire, il sourit à nouveau ravi de pouvoir échapper au plat qui le faisait grimacer.

Magnus se relaxe, ils extrapolent. Tout va bien. Les enfants s'entendent parfaitement. Ils n'ont aucune raison de rester sur leur garde, mais tout de même. Max et Raf sont ses enfants, il sera toujours prudent pour eux. Ragnor est un petit garçon attachant, touchant même, il espère sincèrement que Cat parviendra à s'en rapprocher, à l'apprivoiser. Raf et Max eux sont sur la bonne voie.

Le plat se termine dans la bonne humeur, les enfants retournent jouer en attendant le dessert.

« Papa, Dad, Cat regardez. »

C'est Max qui les hèlent. Il trépigne autour de Ragnor, lui est assis face au loup, genoux sur le sol. Il penche la tête sur le côté , le louveteau l'imite dans une parfaite synchronisation. Il penche la tête de l'autre côté, se retourne, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Et toujours loupiot le suit parfaitement. Comme s'il devinait ce que Ragnor allait faire, avant même de le voir. Ils finissent leur petit tour en grognant à l'unisson. Max est hilare, Raf frappe dans ses mains, ils sont simplement heureux.

\- « ça leur arrive souvent ? »

C'est Alexander qui s'exprime. Le ton se veut neutre, mais sa curiosité est piquée. Celle de Magnus aussi. Ce lien entre le louveteau et l'enfant est presque trop parfait, il en devient étrange. C'est propre au jeune homme de toujours chercher à expliquer ce qu'il ne comprend pas.

Catarina hausse les épaules, fait un geste ample avec sa main. Magnus connaît cette expression. Elle ne veut pas répondre.

\- « Fondant au chocolat ça vous dis ? »

Elle change de sujet, typique de Cat quand elle est mal à l'aise. Magnus la laisse faire. Il y reviendra plus tard. Il ne sert à rien de la braquer lorsqu'elle est comme ça.

\- « Parfait »

Elle lui sourit et va chercher le fameux dessert. Ils mangent tranquillement dans une ambiance agréable. Les trois enfants sont fatigués, aussi à la fin du repas Max et Raf s'allongent ils sur le canapé. Ragnor et loupiot prennent eux place sur le moelleux tapis, lové l'un contre l'autre.

\- « il aime pas les lits ou les canapés » explique Cat

\- « ils ont raison, ce tapis à l'air tout à fait confortable »

Magnus lui sourit à nouveau. Elle n'a pas besoin de justifier les comportements du petit Ragnor. Tout va bien, c'est simplement eux. Ils ne la jugeront pas mauvaise mère parce qu'elle ne l'oblige pas à dormir sur un matelas. Bien au contraire. C'est un lycan élevé par un loup.

\- « tu te débrouilles très bien avec lui »

Alexander la regarde avec tendresse, il essaie de la rassurer. Catarina lui répond par une moue dubitative

\- « J'essaie. Mais tout n'est pas simple. Il est méfiant, ne veut pas que je m'approche trop près, alors le toucher. Même pour simplement lui mettre du savon dans la main quand il prend un bain, c'est compliqué. Il a vite compris comment s'habiller. Il fait des progrès, mais parfois je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre »

Elle baisse les yeux, regarde ses mains. Ce qu'elle dit lui fait mal, mais elle le garde depuis trop longtemps, elle a besoin d'exprimer ses craintes, d'être apaisée.

\- « Quand Raf est arrivé dans nos vies on a eu les mêmes doutes, c'est normal. Tu apprends à être parent et tu n'as pas eu neuf mois pour te préparer. Mais dis toi que Ragnor apprend aussi à ce qu'un humain se préoccupe de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait que loupiot. Laisse vous du temps, à tous les deux »

Magnus prend discrètement la main de son amie dans la sienne. Elle fait une mère parfaite il en est certain, il faut juste qu'elle le sache également.

\- « Tu as raison, merci »

\- « ne lui dis pas trop souvent, il va être insupportable après »

Magnus adresse une moue offusquée à son compagnon, mais le shadowhunter a raison. Il adore avoir raison et le clamer haut et fort. Surtout fort.

\- « Et Luke ? Les pleines lunes ça va ? » Questionne Alexander.

\- « La meute accepte loupiot plutôt bien, trois nuit par moi c'est gérable selon Luke. Ragnor a des difficulté à se plier au règle quand il est avec eux, mais moins qu'a la maison. Il est plus confiant sous sa forme de loup »

Leurs regards se portent sur le trois enfants. Ragnor gesticule, Catarina n'a pas le temps d'intervenir que le petit garçon a déjà enlevé ses vêtements, et se pelotonne contre son loup et le tapis. Visiblement plus à l'aise sans habits. Il aura presque tenue deux heure, avec les enfants il n'y avait pas de petite victoire, c'était ce qu'avait appris Magnus avec ses bambins.

\- « Au moins il porte bien son prénom »

Catarina adresse un sourire à un Magnus hilare. Avant de voir la petite bouille bleue et les cheveux d'ébène projeter eux aussi tee-shirt et pantalon, par dessus le vieux canapé de Cat. Au moins les trois bambins se mettaient à l'aise sous les rires et les regards perplexes.

-« Bon. mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude » s'exclama un Magnus qui avait toute les peines du monde à se retenir de rire

* * *

Magnus regardaient les trois petits endormis recouvert chacun d'une couverture. Max et Raf étaient un emmêlement de jambe et de bras, Ragnor était lui étalé de tout son long sur un loupiot qui ne bronchait pas. La sieste fut de courte durée pour Raf et Ragnor qui se réveillèrent une heure après avoir succombé. Max lui ronflait toujours

Raf essayait de montrer au petit loup comment dessiner. Ils avaient tous les trois pris place sur le tapis, comme toujours le louveteaux ne quittait jamais l'enfant. Pour le moment Ragnor mangeait les crayons sous les rires du petit chasseur d'ombres. Alexander alla s'asseoir près d'eux, partageant un moment paisible avec son fils et le petit lycan. À une boutade de son dad, Raf répondit en se jetant dans ses bras pour un câlin, Ragnor suivit son nouveau copain et se glissa dans les bras d'Alec. Celui ci câlina les deux petits sans distinction, en ébouriffant cheveux d'ébène et immaculé à tour de rôle. Raf riait et plus étonnant Ragnor aussi.

\- « C'est la première fois que je l'entend rire »

Magnus sentait une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Cat à ses côtés.

\- « Raf est un enfant comme lui et il est plus âgé, c'est normal qu'il le suive et c'est plutôt bon signe pour la suite. Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais tu fais ce qu'il faut »

Sur ces mots Magnus se leva et alla plaquer un baiser tendre sur le front de son amie. Quand ils partirent, il se répéta à lui même cette phrase. _Je fais ce qu'il faut_

* * *

 _(1) Un petit clin d'œil au loup œil de nuit de l'assassin royal de Robin Hobb_

 _Voilà pour ce petit prologue, de l'amour et des bisous n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot sur vos ressentis_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, encore une fois mea culpa pourle rythme de parution pour le moins chaotique.

Enfin, le deuxième chapitre est bel est bien là.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

Des odeurs de cèdre et d'érable, la maison. La sienne.

La mousse et la terre meuble sous ses pattes.

Les chemins qu'ils ont empruntés si souvent.

La source d'eau en contrebas, là où il y a du gibier à profusion.

Même les soirs de pleines lunes.

Les chouettes sont un mets de choix, mais difficile à attraper.

Ragnor aime leur voler dans les plumes. Il aime voir la neige duveteuse s'éparpiller, les cris aiguës s'envoler.

La grotte.

Là-bas.

Il sait s'y rendre par tout moyen, les directs comme les escarpés. Ce soir, ils ne sont pas seuls lui et le loup.

Une meute.

L'alpha a essayé de lui expliquer ce que c'était.

Image de prédateur qu'ils peuvent combattre ensemble. Sécurité

Ils se tiennent chaud les soirs d'hiver. Solidarité.

Ils chassent ensemble. Protection.

Il ne veut pas de tout ça. Il a Cèdre.

Cèdre pour jouer avec lui.

Cèdre pour le protéger.

Cèdre pour le réchauffer.

Cèdre pour partager

Cèdre toujours

Son frère. Son compère. Sa meute.

La non-louve l'appel loupiot.

Elle se trompe.

Son nom est Cèdre.

Elle peut l'appeler lui comme elle le désire, il s'en moque. Mais Cèdre ne sera jamais autre chose que lui-même.

La non-louve est gentille.

Elle leur donne à manger et un tapis où dormir.

Mais il ne veut pas de ça.

Ragnor veut son foyer.

Il ne veut pas partir.

Rester là et chasser.

Rester là et être loup.

Avoir la vie qu'ils avaient à deux. Avant

Avant que l'alpha ne les prenne à la mère forêt.

C'est de sa faute. C'est de leur faute.

Il ne veut plus retourner dans les murs.

* * *

Luke se retourne vivement, son esprit humain est embrumé sous sa forme de loup, mais Ragnor n'est plus là, il a fui.

Ça fait presque un an qu'ils ont quitté la forêt, presque une année entière que le lycan et son louveteau vivent avec Cat.

Luke pensait que cela était suffisant.

Il pensait que le temps aurait fait son office.

Qu'il n'aurait plus l'envie, plus l'instinct, de retourner là où il les avait alors trouvés.

Que le confort d'une vie humaine l'aurait convaincu. Il ne risquait plus rien là-bas. Ils étaient en sécurité.

Mais il c'était trompé. Horriblement trompé.

Ragnor avait fugué.

Il avait rassuré Cat. l'enfant ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses parents. Probablement aucun non plus de sa vie d'avant. Il était si petit.

Il s'était fourvoyé. Ragnor se souvenait de tout visiblement.

Une chance, Luke également.

Son odorat et ses souvenirs le conduisirent à l'ancienne tanière, dans le renfoncement de la montagne.

L'enfant et le louveteau y étaient assoupis, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Comme avant, lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Fourrure grise et immaculée se mêlant.

Le loup ressentait la sérénité de ses deux protégés, ils avaient le ventre plein, ils étaient heureux. Ne voulaient guère plus que de la viande à volonté et leur tanière, à l'abri du danger et du froid et le partage qui les caractérisait

Il avait l'habitude en temps qu'alpha de ressentir sa meute. De capter des images des uns et des autres, des sons, des odeurs.

Jusqu'alors il avait refusé de voir, de comprendre. Dans les pensées des autres, même sous forme de loups, il y avait des données humaines. Protections des êtres aimés, des odeur de souvenirs d'enfance, une musique écoutée récemment et qui reste en tête...

Pour Ragnor, il n'y avait que la senteur du musc, et celle des bois après la pluie, le son des proies qui détalent, le goût du sang et le louveteau, toujours son fidèle comparse.

Il devait les ramener à Cat. Il le fallait. C'était son devoir.

Le loup en lui prit le pas un instant sur l'humain.

Pourquoi ? Ils avaient choisi de vivre sous cette forme là. Ils ne voulaient pas partir. Ils avaient choisi cette vie-là. Ils choisissaient la liberté d'être loup. Ils avaient réussi à survivre , jusqu'à ce que lui en décide autrement.

De quel droit ? Pourquoi ?

De quel droit arracherait-il Ragnor et loupiot, encore à ce qu'il considérait comme leur foyer?

Lui avait choisi une vie au milieu des terrestres soit, mais pourquoi contraindre le louveteau à en faire de même?

Il se rabroua. C'était un enfant. Bien sûr que la vie en forêt était attrayante.

Ragnor n'en voyait pas les dangers, les limites.

Luke ne pouvait les laisser ici, livrés à eux-mêmes. Il ne se pardonnerait pas s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Catarina ne lui pardonnerait pas non plus.

Il fallait qu'il se montre adulte, qu'il se montre humain. Pour eux trois.

Ragnor avait tant de choses à vivre, en tant qu'humain.

Être loup était ce qu'il connaissait le mieux, c'était ce à quoi aspirait l'enfant de quatre ans. Mais qu'en serait-il dans cinq, dix ou quinze ans ?

Il était encore jeune, il pouvait apprendre.

Il apprenait.

Luke ne l'arrachait pas à sa vie, il lui offrait le choix, de se tromper, d'essayer, de changer d'avis.

L'alpha s'approcha en faisant délibérément du bruit cette fois. Il voulait qu'ils se réveillent.

Un nouvel affrontement était prévisible. Comme la première fois, Ragnor ne se rendrait pas sans tenter de s'échapper, sans combattre.

Un grondement sourd de l'enfant. Il sait pourquoi Luke est venu. Il refuse. Il ne veut pas partir. Pas abandonner la forêt.

Luke gronde de plus en plus fort. C'est un enfant, même si Ragnor le force à utiliser son aura d'alpha pour le contraindre par la force, il ne veut pas risquer d'aller trop loin. Aussi tente-t-il de renforcer son pouvoir de manière progressive, pas à pas, jusquà faire enfin céder le petit récalcitrant

Le louveteau résiste, il ne courbe pas l'échine, au contraire il montre les canines, refuse d'adopter une position de soumission. Il lutte.

Il ressent la force de Luke essayer de le faire plier, il entend la voix de l'alpha hurler dans son esprit de lâcher, de renoncer.

Ragnor ne le fera pas. Il ne veut pas d'une vie humaine.

Il veut se battre.

Il veut sa vie avec Cèdre.

Que l'alpha s'en aille. Qu'ils les laissent enfin.

Il ne lui a rien demandé.

C'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Ils étaient bien avant qu'il arrive. Qu'il bouscule tout.

Qu'il l'oblige à être dans les murs.

Il ne veut pas réfléchir aux moments ou ils étaient bien avec la non-louve.

Il veut juste être là. Dans sa forêt.

La douleur se fait plus pesante, plus oppressante, mais Ragnor lutte toujours.

Une plainte, un appel, une supplique.

Au côté du louveteau à la fourrure immaculée, son compère est couché sur le dos la gorge en évidence.

Si l'enfant ne veut pas renoncer, il le fait pour lui.

Ragnor souffre et cela son compagnon ne peut pas le supporter.

Luke est frappé par la dévotion et la confiance qu'il ressent de loupiot, par l'unité qui l'uni à Ragnor.

L'enfant n'est que hargne et instinct, le louveteau lui n'est qu'affection pour le petit, que déférence.

Son compère a eu raison de la ténacité de Ragnor, plus sûrement que la contrainte de Luke.

Tout va trop vite, Ragnor lâche prise en un instant. Luke n'a pas le temps de modérer son aura, de l'annihiler.

Le petit lycan s'écroule en jappant, son compère lui lèche le museau, essaie de le relever en vain.

L'image qu'emporte Ragnor avant de sombre est celle d'un arbre, un cèdre. Luke ignore pourquoi.

C'est au tour du loup de grogner, de montrer les crocs. On a blessé son frère.

La respiration de Ragnor est régulière, la brutalité du choc l'a fait sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais il devrait s'en remettre rapidement. Une chance que cet enfant soit un alpha né, au moins n'est-il pas blessé davantage.

Luke patiente. Sa meute n'est pas loin, mais il n'y fera pas appel.

Le loup ne fait que protéger, quand il comprendra qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, il laissera à nouveau Luke approcher.

Du temps, il lui faut simplement du temps.

* * *

Catarina regarde Ragnor assoupi sur le tapis, loupiot pelotonné contre lui, la tête posée sur le dos de l'enfant.

Ils ont cherché à fuir, à retrouver leur tanière.

Luke lui a tout raconté. Elle avait vu le désarroi dans les yeux foncés, le doute aussi.

Ragnor refusait cette vie-là.

Un an s'était passé et il refusait toujours obstinément de dormir ailleurs que sur un tapis avec son loup, de manger quelque chose de cuit, de laisser Cat le toucher...

Luke était resté, le réveil serait difficile.

Il n'était plus chez lui. Il l'avait ramené chez Cat.

Ils l'avaient enlevé à la forêt, à sa maison.

C'était ainsi que Ragnor semblait le percevoir.

Avant cette nuit, il ne paraissait pas autant attaché aux autres bois, mais après, tout il n'avait pas vécu dans les autres.

Du mouvement. Ragnor a repris forme humaine dans l'inconscience. Il se réveille. Les traits se figent, se crispent. Le regard se porte sur tout, il se fait aiguisé.

Cat voit la peur, mais surtout la hargne brut.

Ragnor est en colère et il se met debout.

Cat se lève aussi, les mains devant elle, elle cherche à rassurer, à calmer.

\- « Trésor tout va bien d'accord, loupiot et toi... »

\- « Il s'appelle Cèdre »

La voix de Ragnor résonne dans le salon. Elle est éraillée et laborieuse pour un enfant, ces cordes vocales n'ont pas l'habitude d'être soumise à cet exercice.

Ainsi il sait parler, il ne le fait simplement pas.

Sa phrase sonne comme une menace.

Plus que la rage dans les prunelles feuillages, c'est la tristesse qu'elle y voit briller qui touche Catarina.

Elle a envie de hurler, pas contre l'enfant, contre elle-même , contre cette situation. Contre son impuissance à l'aider, à lui faire aimer une vie humaine.

La petite main se perd dans la fourrure grise, le loup lèche les doigts. Encore une fois c'est Cèdre qui apaise. Le loup est étonnamment leur allié le plus précieux pour créé un lien avec Ragnor.

\- « D'accord Ragnor. Luke et moi on comprend que tu sois en colère, tu as le droit.

Mais on ne fait pas ça contre Cèdre et toi. On peut pas vous laisser dans la forêt. C'est pas pour vous embêter, mais pour vous protéger. C'est vrai que pour l'instant vous avez réussi à vivre tous les deux, mais en grandissant vous risquez de vous confronter à d'autres dangers... »

L'enfant ne disait plus un mot, n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Il restait immobile la main crispée sur l'encolure du loup, le regard fixé sur le vague.

Catarina ne l'atteindrait pas par ces mots ce soir, il était trop en colère. Il n'écouterait pas.

\- « On va vous laisser maintenant, bonne nuit trésor, bonne nuit Cèdre »

Un fin sourire sur les traits pâles, un fantôme de reconnaissance. Au fond, Ragnor sait que les adultes agissent pour son bien. Mais ces adultes là l'on enlevé à la forêt, il leur en veut, même s'ils les aimes quand même.

* * *

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Cat en des sanglots silencieux. Luke ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Ils font ce qui doit être fait. En partant et en laissant Cat enfin apaisée, c'est ce qu'il se répète en boucle. _J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait._

* * *

\- « Et si je me plantais? Et si j'étais arrivé trop tard? Si Ragnor n'était qu'un loup bloqué dans un corps d'enfant? Si en lui il n'y avait plus d'humanité? Si moi je forçais se louveteau à rester dans ce corps humain? »

Luke fait les cent pas sous le regard concilient de Maryse assise sur le canapé.

\- « Et si tu prenais le problème à l'envers? Tu as cherché l'humanité de Ragnor en partant du principe que si elle existait elle le relierait forcément à Cat »

Luke porte sur elle un regard perdu.

\- « C'est elle qui l'élève. C'est logique» argue l'alpha.

\- « Peut être, ou peut être pas. Tu as déjà vu Ragnor en compagnie de Magnus, Alec, Raph et Max?»

Il n'y avait plus de malice dans les yeux de Maryse, elle était sérieuse.

\- «non, admit-il »

\- « Tu devrais peut être. Cat à bientôt un séminaire, c'est eux qui gardent Ragnor. Tu devrais passer les voir. Crois moi, ce petit garçon est aussi humain que toi et moi. Peut être plus qui sait»


	3. EDIT

Hey,

Un petit message pour donner de petites nouvelles de ce compte laissé à l'abandon. Le pauvre seul livré a lui même, depuis plusieurs mois.

En effet, depuis un petit moment maintenant je n'écris plus de fanfic,ni plus sur fanfiction forcément, je n'arrives plus à m'y plonger vraiment.

Concernant Min'Rahn et Paradoxe, je vais purement et simplement les abandonner, pour ceux qui les suivaient je suis désolée, c'était « les gros » projets que j'avais ici et je n'arriverais plus à m'y plonger, donc je préfère arrêter.

Pour le reste c'est à dire, Un carnet pour mener l'enquête, Une histoire de famille, La rage pour bouclier et On choisit parfois sa famille, je les laisse en pause pour le moment, mais je sais que j'y reviendrais. C'est des écrits plus doux quelque part et j'ai plus de facilité à y retourner.

Voilà, désolée et merci des bisous


End file.
